Defying Destiny
by Anka7995
Summary: Can your karma change your destiny? What happens when Karma, Fate, Destiny, Free Will and Kismet take an interest in lives of Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter?
1. Destiny and Karma

**A.N.:** _This is written for HPFC wishes come true challenge. This is a work in progress._

_Inspired by and dedicated to Javier (J.F.C). Thanks for looking the chapter up._

* * *

**_Defying Destiny_**

_She stands in front of her child's crib and looks at the hooded man in front of him. The man waves a wooden stick at her, she knows the significance of the stick. She knows she is facing death. She knows she would be dead. The man is ready to spare her life in return he will take her son's life. Her husband is dead. She is not afraid of death. As the green light rushes towards her, only one thing echoes in her head, one wish..._

_"I wish, James and I were able to raise Harry in the man he must be."_

* * *

Destiny has everything planned out for you. It is all written in the gold fabricated book she carries around. She looks little, petite and mostly ignored. She doesn't mind being ignored. But she hates being defied. She hated to cross out her written plans and write it again. But sometimes she had to, because her decisions were influenced by Karma. Karma, she and Destiny were always confused with each other. But they were different. She was different. Karma wants an eye for an eye, tit for tat. Destiny, destiny doesn't care, she does what she feels like. She wrote the stories the way she preferred. Many were normal, tedious lived. Some... some were, some were perfect novels. The stories people would read. Some would reduce you to tears, some will inspire you, she didn't mind the genres, there was a story written for every genre. Karma, didn't like that. So the fought, the fought like sisters, who didn't agree.

The fate of two boys born in the end of July was planned by both, albeit with different scenarios.

Destiny held the pen. Karma didn't have the right to write. But she had the authority to control what destiny wrote.

Destiny had planned the complete scenario, with adventure, angst, hope, abuse, jealousy, hurt, betrayal, romance, comfort, love, care, humor, a climax and a perfectly good epilogue.

"In short, you can be a best-selling author, Destiny." Karma said, her voice was cool, devoid of emotion, like it has always been. Destiny could sense a 'but' coming up, Karma appreciates her? Not going to happen.

Destiny was not disappointed when Karma continued, "But while Harry's life a... fantasy novel." She said slowly, as though carefully choosing her words. Reminding Destiny of Severus Snape, her _climax_ of the story, "What about Neville? He lives in the shadows, until you decide he is brave enough. It could have been anyone, just like a flip of a coin, Neville or Harry. Besides, I don't believe Harry deserves what you have planned; you give him temporary happiness and then take it away just like that."

"Someone has to be the hero." Destiny reasoned, "Heroes, need to have tragic lives."

Karma glared at Destiny, "We give people what they deserve, not what makes their stories... _interesting_. While I agree hardships are a part of life, this is pushing it too much."

Destiny is reluctant. But Karma is watching Lily's death again and again. Her wish echoes in the silent room, loud and clear.

Some wishes have to come true. The pure heart must get what it deserves. Karma was right, yet again.

Destiny sighed, "What do you propose?"

"Give the boys a good life, love, care, friends, _parents_ and then make them heroes by the things they face."

"You want me to give them a normal life?" Destiny asked.

"They won't have a normal life, two wizards with prophecy hanging on their necks... no they won't have normal life, they will just have a life. They will have parents. Their choices have proven them heroes in this life, but it left them traumatized." Karma said.

Destiny smiled, "And people call you a bitch. I agree with you. But to give them what they deserve, we will have to turn the wheels of time."

"We will have to visit _Time_ soon." Karma agreed.

And a plan was set in motion.

* * *

_I know its short! If you want I will continue it. Tell me what you feel. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	2. A Dream or Reality?

I am continuing the story. Thanks again to J.F.C who is officially the beta of the story and is helping me a lot with the plot.

* * *

_Lily Evans-Potter believed in God. Not necessarily the God, but some sort of Creator. She believed in destiny or fate as many know her. So when she saw the bright green light streaming towards her, she was sure she was dead and that was Destiny... that was pre-written fate. She would not be there for her little child. At least she will be there to look over him? Would she? She did not trust Sirius to be mature but she trusted him with her child. Because even though he was a bit immature, he would love Harry unconditionally and she was sure about it. And love is what Harry needed, with a prophecy hanging over his or Neville's head. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead? She didn't believe she was a ghost. Ghosts were created when the person dying was afraid of death but she wasn't. She had embraced death, to keep her child safe. But she was thinking. She couldn't see anything. Everything seemed black. A little voice in her head suggested her to open her eyes. She did that. She looked around the dimly lit place, she could not possible define it as a room. It was more than that, it seemed infinite. Lily was half expecting to find James, but she couldn't see him within her visible range. She felt numb. Confusion raided her brain._

_She knew now that Peter had betrayed them. James was dead. She was supposed to be dead, but she was definitely hanging in between. Where was she? What follows death? Why was she here?_

_'A second chance at life.' A voice said, above her. It was a sweet female voice. Lily felt like she knew the voice. It was familiar, yet stranger. _

_'Lily, go change the past' the voice continued, 'Much cannot be told now. We are not allowed to, but remember we will guide you from now on.'_

_Lily could not breathe, she had no idea what was going on. What did the voice mean? Is she dead or not? A second chance? Before she could voice her questions, another voice sounded, _

_'Remember Lily, you are getting what many want or need, a second chance. Use it well and choose wisely. Your choices will decide the future.' Another voice said and then again, everything went black._

**_/Scene Break/_**

'Is she alright?' a voice asked, the voice seemed far away but she knew the voice. She could feel the relief rushing through her veins. She had thought she would never hear the voice again.

_James_. She thought.

'Yes, Mr. Potter, she is fine.' Another voice said, coaxingly. It was a male voice, but it seemed nearer. Or it was just the fact that words made more sense now.

'What happened?' A third rather breathless voice asked, she knew that voice too, it was Sirius.

'She collapsed.' James answered.

'It was the sleepless nights' the voice she didn't recognize answered. She figured it must be some Healer.

_So I collapsed._ She thought to herself. Raising a toddler was difficult and Harry did not like the new accommodations. He could not sleep in the place. That meant she and James had to be awake with him. Because at his age, everything went into the mouth, she smiled at the thought of her toddler. She had to think about her... _dream_.

'Lily?' James voice asked hesitantly.

She opened her eyes slowly, still smiling.

'You scared me half to death and you are smiling?' James asked exasperated, as he hugged her.

Lily let out a laugh, which made her throat ache as it had been dry for too long.

James pulled back and summoned a glass of water from the bed-side table.

She smiled again. She did not even need to voice something with James. He always knew what she wanted.

'What's the date?' Lily asked. She needed to know, in her dream or whatever it was, it was October 31st. Dumbledore had informed them about the Prophecy around September last year. They had preferred to stay in Potter Manor. But in beginning of July, Dumbledore suggested they move into hiding. They had chosen Peter as the secret keeper. And in mid-July, about a fortnight later they had moved, McKinnons had died. Sirius was devastated. James was for the first time glad that they had not chosen him as Secret Keeper, because Sirius had been drunk the better part of the time. She glanced at Sirius, he was leaning casually against the wall, he was smiling and it didn't look like it was hurting him or anything. She wondered if Marlene had died, yet.

She looked again at James expecting the answer to her question.

'It is 1st July.' James said, 'Dumbledore was supposed to come and meet us today, but you collapsed and well I panicked...' James trailed off.

Lily took it in... Was it a prophetic dream? She was no psychic. Trelawney had made it clear that she did not have the 'eye'. She couldn't care less. But if things were supposed to happen the way they did last time. She decided on last time, remembering the statement about second chances. She can change the future and her choices will matter. So what will she chose?

'But she is fine, Prongs.' Sirius pointed out bringing Lily out of her reverie. Lily looked at Sirius and shot him a grateful smile which he returned.

'Where is Harry?' Lily asked.

'With his Godmother' Sirius answered, 'Swear she loves the kid more than me.'

Lily and James chuckled.

'Can't really blame her.' James said, earning a smack from Sirius.

Lily smiled as she found herself relaxing. The life in hiding, assumingly, in last time scale was horrifying. They could not meet any of their friends. James was getting frustrated by being stuck in the house for too long.

She did not exactly know what she was going to do. But she was beyond grateful for this second chance she got.

**OOOO**

_Karma smiled to herself as she saw Lily take Harry in her lap and cuddle him. She was a bit doubtful at Destiny's intention. It was rare that the two sisters agreed. _

_'You know you did your bit, now it is my turn... She will choose what she wills.' Said a male voice from behind Karma, she didn't even turn to reply._

_'We are all technically tied to you.' She said, 'What they choose is what the humans become... you make them choose, Free Will. Maybe that is why you are the eldest among us, you control our decisions, indirectly and yet you are free will.' _

_Free Will smiled, 'You are forgetting Fate.'_

_'Fate...' Karma said, her voice was clear but thoughtful, 'A twin to Destiny but yet so different.'_

_'After everything we do, sometimes, the two of them have veto over our decisions.' Free Will said._

_'I think, we are dependent to each other.' Karma replied, looking down at the happy family. 'Sometimes humans defy and change fate and destiny with their determination and free will. And they always reap what they sow.'_

_'And the seed sown depends on free will.' Destiny said, entering the conversation._

_Karma nodded looking at Destiny, "I will find out what are your intentions, sister." She thought._

_Read and Review!_


	3. Real or Not?

**A/N:  
**Thanks to Javier (J.F.C) for the help in plot and being a great beta! Thanks to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed!

* * *

**Real or Not?**

* * *

Lily Potter was in a dilemma as she sat in front of the Hogwart's Headmaster and the leader of Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization built up for the sole purpose of defeating Voldemort and his followers, popularly known as Death Eaters. Presently, the Hogwart's Professor was sitting in front of her and her husband as he explained the necessity to move in hiding. It was déjà vu as it sounded exactly the same as she remembered from her dream. She did not know what to say. But dreams are a reflection of sub-conscious. Will it be right to judge her friend and her husband's friend for years on the basis of a dream? A dream which she is not entirely sure of?

The question again played in her mind, real or not?

She sat silently throughout the conversation between James and Dumbledore. Both of them looked at her between sentences, expecting some input, but her mind was elsewhere. James assumed that she was still weak from her collapse a few hours prior. He did not wish to strain her.

James selected Sirius as the Secret Keeper without any second thought. Remus had been out for a mission for a long time now. So, he was out of question.

For lodging they chose a modest Potter property in the town of Godric's Hollow. James suggested they could try and install some electronics as the town was a Muggle and Wizarding one. He knew about the difficulties in compliance of electricity and magic, but hoped they could figure something out. Dumbledore was willing to help for the cause.

Lily did not say much about anything. She had been too grasped in her own thoughts.

Dumbledore suggested the move next week and James agreed. Soon after the agreement, Dumbledore bade farewell to the Potters.

As James went to make a floo call to Sirius asking him to come over, Lily went in Harry's nursery, where Harry was taking his afternoon nap. He looked angelic as he slept. A slow, serene smile spread on Lily's face as she saw her son laying peacefully, his chest rising and falling in rhythm. She ruffled his hair, which even at one year of age resembled his father's.

Silent tears clouded her emerald green eyes and not for the first time in the day, the dream replayed in her mind.

Whatever she saw in that dream might be true or completely bizarre. But she didn't want to lose her child or her chance with him.

**xxXXxx**

The week passed too slowly for Lily's liking. She and James were preparing for the move. It was the day before the move when Sirius and James were shifting the packed boxes and Lily and Marlene were sitting in the Living Room of Potter Manor.

"How are you feeling now, Lily?" Marlene asked as Lily returned from putting Harry to sleep and sat on the sofa with a tired sigh.

"I am fine, Marlene. Honestly, all you look at me like I will drop dead any moment." Lily said smiling at her friend.

"No, Lily it is not that... You've been terribly quiet since you fainted the other day."

"I am fine, really Marlene." Lily assured her friend. But Marlene knew Lily better. She wanted to probe Lily to know what is bothering her but the fireplace grew green at the precise moment.

The two friends turned to see Alice Longbottom step out of the fireplace.

"Why do I feel like you two are excluding me from the group?" she said in a way of greeting. Marlene and Lily smiled; this was her way to greet them, since Hogwart's times.

"Oh, I missed you Alice!" Marlene exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Of course you did, dearie. How can anyone not miss me?" Alice said smiling.

Lily looked over to Alice, her mind going back to her dream. Alice and Frank had refused to go into hiding and had decided that Longbottom Manor would be safer. The same thing had happened in real life. According to her dream today was supposed to be the day when Marlene died and Sirius would be unable to be the Secret Keeper, a week later Sirius would suggest to make Peter the Secret Keeper. Lily looked out of the window, expecting someone to step out of the shadows. She had been feeling like she was being watched.

Her odd and silent behaviour did not go un-noticed by Marlene and Alice. While they had maintained a playful banter, like good old carefree days, Lily's sarcastic remarks and snorts or just plain opinion were scarce. She had been silent since greeting Alice.

Both of them exchanged a look and Alice began,

"What is wrong, Lily?"

Lily looked up at her two friends, in that moment all she wanted to do was tell them about her dream but she didn't want to sound like something which was synonymous to just plain crazy. It was not that she did not trust her friends, she just did not trust herself. She felt she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, like everything that happened in the future would depend somehow on her. If she would miss a step or take right instead of left, everything would change.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell her friends about her fears but she was cut off by the entry of James, Frank and Sirius.

"Well, hello ladies." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh, hello Sirius." Alice said formally as she tried hard to not to smile.

"You can do better, Fortescue." Sirius said hugging her, "Honestly, I have seen you after so long!"

"It has been Longbottom for three years, Sirius." Alice replied in a way of greeting.

"Should I be afraid you are going to snog her again, Black?" Frank asked, with Neville in his arms.

"I wouldn't do that. Last time I did that I was slapped across the face." Sirius reminisced with a smile.

Everyone laughed as they remembered the particular day in Sixth Year when Sirius had claimed that all it takes to woe a girl is kiss her on the lips. He decided to kiss a random girl and the random girl was Alice who was dating Frank for almost a year, then. Obviously, Alice had slapped him across the face which had in turn made the Marauders and Lily and Marlene laugh like crazy hyenas.

The rest of the evening was passed, reminiscing about the Hogwarts days and playing with Neville and Harry. The evening was truly happy, just pointless talks and reason-less happiness.

It was late when they decided to disperse. Neville and Harry were asleep in Harry's nursery and James, Sirius and Frank were just finishing telling about the boys' dorm talks.

Marlene yawned tiredly as she got up, "I must go; I actually promised Mum I will be home for dinner. Michael was going to visit, too."

"I will come with you." Sirius said, getting up.

Lily had a sudden vision of broken dead body of Marlene lying in a pool of blood.

"Wait!" She exclaimed without thinking.

"What is it, Lily?" Marlene asked, stopping for a moment.

"N-nothing." Lily responded, receiving an odd look in return before Marlene resumed her goodbyes.

After the goodbyes, they left soon followed by Alice, Frank and a sleeping Neville.

Lily smiled at James as he sat beside her on sofa. James smiled back and kissed her on the forehead, "I was glad to see you smiling and happy. I know something is bothering you and I hope you tell me what it is in your time."

Lily smiled lovingly at him and muttered a thank you as she hugged him. When James had asked her out, she had been reluctant to accept. She had always assumed that James would hurt her, break her heart. But she knew now, that the only way James could break her heart was not being in her life. James was her life. She would not know how to survive without him. She rested her head on James' shoulder and James started rubbing her arm with his hand. It was so warm, so comfortable. She was content. She was starting to fall asleep when the flames of the fireplace turned green again to reveal a haggard looking Sirius. Lily's heart skipped a bit as she got the same sense of déjà vu again.

"What happened, Padfoot?" James asked as he and Lily got up.

"There was an attack at Marlene's house!" Sirius said, with a mixture of expressions in his voice, he seemed shocked, surprised, sad and angry at the same moment. He ran his hand through his dark hair in agitation.

"What?!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide in surprise.

"No one survived James. The house was already burning when we arrived, and Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon and Michael were all already dead." Sirius said, sadly. James understood. Soon after Marlene and Sirius had started dating, Sirius had gotten close to the McKinnons. They loved him like a son and Sirius returned the sentiments.

"It can't be." Lily whispered, falling back on the couch, shocked.

"The only way we could tell that their deaths was a result of those bloody pests from hell, was thanks to the skull and snake that was on the sky." Sirius continued, darkly, his voice cracking.

"How is Marlene, and where is she?" James asked, after not seeing her with Sirius.

"She is at her house, while Aurors interrogate her... I only came here because I thought it would be best if you two are also with her, especially you Lily." Sirius said, as he turned to look at her who had not managed to speak since her whispered exclamation and had her head in her hands, muttering incoherently.

Lily was completely frozen, as she couldn't manage to find her voice once again. All of her mind was now focus on that dream, and her repetitive question of that actually being a sign "real or not?"

** xxXXxx**

Oh, how Kismet hated being ignored. Her siblings always outshined her. She did not need the shine or praise, she wanted the power. She craved it. You can avoid her but you cannot do anything to stop her. She needed her presence to be known. The keen interest of her siblings in the Potter and Longbottom boys, did not go un-noticed by her. Karma, in particular was keen in giving 'justice' to them. Alas, Kismet was never fond of Karma and her pretence of 'you get what you deserve', she was supposed to be the second to Free Will, in importance and age, but Karma took the opportunity... She will always hate her for that. Because she just didn't take her position but expelled her from the coven. She was silly before. But no will no longer be naive. She was beyond wishing to be the second, now she wanted to be the first, she wanted to push Free Will off the throne and claim it as hers.

There was a distinct shuffle behind her.

"I don't think Karma would approve you being here, Destiny." She said with a smirk, without even turning to look at her.

"Karma never appreciates us much, does she?" Destiny asked with a faint smile.

Karma nodded. "Not even for our too-good of a twin brother, Fate."

"Yes, he's almost always taking her side and following her rules."

"Still, I am currently not interested in speaking of our twin brother or bad-mouthing Karma." Kismet soon followed, making Destiny to raise an eyebrow at her, "I am actually more interested in knowing what's Karma reasons behind Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. She even convinced _time_ to shift for those two boys."

"You already know everything." Destiny pointed out, "One cannot expect you to be the ignorant, Kismet. Your are upto something, aren't you?"

Kismet smirked. "This will be the perfect opportunity to let my presence known." She replied with a devilish gleam, which would scare the layman.

But Destiny was not even fazed.

"And of course, you're expecting me to help you." She stated with a smirk of her own.

**xxXXxx**

* * *

**A/N 2:  
**I haven't written anything like this before. Your reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

**A/N 3:**

I am going to update 21 Days to Marry You and Unforeseen Changes soon. Please be patient with me :)

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Defying Destiny**

**Chapter 4:**

Did you ever get the feeling that you have made the biggest mistake of your life? Lily Evans-Potter felt that way as she entered the kissing gate of McKinnon Residence. It was rather modest, two storey house. The times Lily had visited the place in the past it always carried a homely air about it. The times she had spent in the place came back in flashes. The porch where she and Marlene spent the summer days getting a tan and reading cheesy romance novels, the living room which Alice, Marlene and Lily had literally destroyed after their attempt at fizzy cold-drinks (dancing and running around with it, was not a good idea). The sweet, happy memories hurt Lily. Her knees buckled as she realized that she could have prevented this from happening... She would have fallen if not for the arm that wound round her waist and held her to the place, slowly guiding her inside the house.

She silently looked around... The house was cold, the warm feeling gone. There was dried red blood stained on the living room floor, where once the orange remnants of cold-drink had been. The peach coloured walls were dark and the house seemed to have been destroyed. The crimson couch was ruined and torn into places. The chandelier which hung in the middle of the room was broken on the floor with shards of crystals spread everywhere. Lily felt a wave of nausea come over her as tears; tears that were currently clouding her vision escaped her eyes.  
'You could have saved them.' A mocking voice chanted in her head.

Lily tried to ignore the voice. But her conscience did not allow her to. It repeatedly reminded her that she had the power, the ability, the knowledge to save her best friend's family but she didn't.

The voice was traumatizing, like the nails on a chalkboard.

"Are you alright, Lils?" James asked, his voice carrying the concern and love.

"I am fine... just..." Lily trailed off, having no idea how to explain James her guilt.

James nodded, apparently taking her guilt for sadness.

He silently guided her to the remnant of the dining room, where only Sirius stood with some of the Aurors and Marlene was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Marlene?" James asked Sirius as soon as they approached them.

"She is at my place, she could not... you know enter the house. After the few basic questioning they let her leave. So I dropped her to my place and gave her the Calming Draught and the Sleep Potion just like the trauma specialist had prescribed." Sirius explained.

"Oh..." James said, he had no idea how to deal with this situation. He was not good at dealing with deaths.

At his Uncle's funeral (the first ever funeral he attended) he was a mess. Soon after that, his parents had died. If not for Lily, Sirius and Remus... he... he honestly, might not have survived that day.

But tonight, Lily was not _Lily_. She was not being herself. James had not been close to the McKinnons, except for Marlene, so he had nothing appropriate to say.

He looked around the room; he realized he had not seen anyone else beside Sirius and the Aurors.

"Where are the bodies, Sirius?" He asked.

"Post-mortem..." Sirius replied.

James nodded and then after a silent moment asked, "What was it? Avada or..."

"Torture... terrible torture, James" Sirius answered, sadness evident in his voice. "Michael got it worse... He bled to death. It was terrible... to see his usual smiling and laughing face in all those torture injuries with a pained expression. Blood-traitior was written on the floor with his blood. Aurors think Voldemort personally came to this raid."

"Michael... Of what I have heard of him, he might have put up a good fight. He was solely responsible to take down many of Voldemort's Death Eaters." James said putting a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Sirius nodded slightly. James had not realized Sirius had gotten so close to the McKinnons. He felt guilty for being so wrapped up in his problems that he had not given any of his friends his time. With a silent promise to change that he asked, "Sirius, how are _you_?"

"I am fine, James..." Sirius said, "It is just that... since Marlene and I started dating..." he stopped looking around, the Aurors were out of hearing range and Lily was seated on the chair and didn't even seem to be in the room. Sirius did not blame her; she might have been in shock. He was surprised at himself, with the way he was dealing the situation, himself.

"Since the two of us started dating." He resumed, "I got close to her family. You know they were so like Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus sometimes... they seemed to be filling the void."

James nodded, he understood. His parents' death had left a void in his life.

Funny thing, you don't realize the importance of people in your life until they are gone. He had always taken his parents for granted. The void had been not completely filled but had become bearable by the news of Lily being pregnant with Harry.

"I am sorry guys, I asked you to come here so late at night and..." Sirius began but James cut him off, "You don't need to apologize for that." He said, "What are friends for? I will take Lily back home and meet you tomorrow at the funeral."

Sirius nodded and resumed talking to the Aurors.

**_/Scene break/_**

The day was grey and murky. The sun was hidden by the thick grey clouds. A tinge of sadness hung over the place as the burial ceremony of the three McKinnons proceeded. The relatives and friends of the family had gathered in the church of Godric's Hollow.

As Lily tried to comfort a distraught Marlene, her own heart was guilt ridden. She felt like she had betrayed her friend. She was grateful that Marlene was alive. She knew how difficult things got without Marlene, she knew how Sirius got without Marlene. But a part of her brain mockingly reminded her that she had the power to save them all and she should have saved them all.

Marlene did not know how to feel or what to say to all the comfort she was getting. Everyone be it strangers, acquaintances, close friends and family came to her and assure her everything will be alright. But to a girl who lost her parents and brother in one night, the thought of everything being alright seemed bizarre.

Lily assured her again and again that it will be okay. Thankfully, she never said that everything will be alright. She felt comforted by her words. Partly because Lily had gone through the pain she was feeling before, while she had been the one to assure everything will be alright. Now, she understood why Lily was so sure everything was not going to be alright. So, Lily knew the right thing to say. And Marlene was sure that her words will haunt her to the grave. She will never forget those words.

"The pain never goes" Lily said, "So, I will not assure you it will disappear, but I can assure you it lessens as time passes. The hollowness of loosing a someone will be there but it is filled by the new memories. You will never forget them but you will learn to live with it."

As the burial ceremony ended and people began to disperse, Lily and James offered to stay behind with Marlene and Sirius but Marlene said they should go and look after Harry. Sirius took Marlene to his house. She was yet to be able to enter her house. She had tried thrice since their deaths and every single time she was traumatized.

Honestly, it was a happy place full of memories, memories of her childhood, adolescence and early adulthood. But now everything that the house represented was a place where her parents and brother were tortured and then brutally killed.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he sat her on the couch of his living room, handing her a glass of fire-whiskey.

"I don't know... I-I don't know, Sirius. I feel so awful that I can't describe it... Mum... Dad... Michael... We were supposed to have a family day today. Laze around and reminisce about the old days and... now... now it is all gone." Marlene said as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sirius brushed off her tears with his thumb as and put his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes trying to get comfort from the warmth in his hand, "Sometimes we can plan our whole life ahead and tomorrow seems certain but what will happen, no one knows. I intended to..." he stopped in mid-sentence, like he had said something which shouldn't have been said.

Marlene opened her eyes and brown orbs stared in grey ones, "What Sirius?" She asked.

Sirius looked at the opposite wall, guiltily. But Marlene was undeterred she pressed him once more and Sirius caved, "I was going to ask your father's permission to marry you yesterday and then propose you today... but then..." Sirius trailed off.

"Yes." she said after a long moment's silence.

"What?" Sirius said, looking up at her in surprise.

"I am saying yes to marry you and this is not just because I am vulnerable here. It is because I love you and you have seen the good and bad in me and even then you are ready to be with me." She refrained herself from adding just like my family. She looked up at him with an intense expression.

"You didn't even let me ask." Sirius pouted, in an attempt to make a joke, "But it is better than you proposing." He gave a sad smile.

Marlene smiled back and then stopped feeling guilty for smiling without her parents in this world.

"They wouldn't like you to stop smiling, Marls. They would want you to be happy forever." Sirius said softly as he pulled her into a hug and the controlled damn of tears began to flow without bounds.

**Xoxo**

"True love..." Kismet said looking at the couple hugging each other, "Sweet isn't it..."

"Don't mock it, Kismet." Destiny said, "_Love_ changed Karma's mind. Love gave these Lily and James and now Marlene."

"You think I don't know that?" Kismet asked calmly, "Oh... Destiny trust me I know many things. Things you four don't think I am capable of. But what I don't know is why Karma is so interested in this family. I think there is more to it than this... prophecy."

"Hmm... Might be..." Destiny said, maintaining her neutrality on the topic.

"And you remember the last time Karma was interested in well-being someone?" Kismet asked.

Destiny kept quiet this time. The last time Karma was interested in something, Kismet (as usual) had wanted to show she could do it better. But the last time... it turned out to be completely wrong. It led to a death that even time could not reverse. But more than that it led to the Dark Days of Bulgaria.


End file.
